Living with the Dead
by Voodka
Summary: Arthur pindah ke rumah baru dan menemukan bahwa rumah itu sudah punya penghuni selain dirinya. Takut, itu yang Arthur rasakan. Sampai salah satu hantu yang berisik dan luar biasa menyebalkan itu menarik perhatiannya. Bloody git. DISCONTINUED, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"**Living with the dead"**

_-Prologue-_

Rate: T

Genre: Horror, Comedy, Romance

Warning: Disturbing image

Hetalia Hidekazu Himaruya

Arthur meletakkan dua koper hitam yang ia bawa di pekarangan sebuah rumah kecil yang sebenarnya cukup bagus. Kalau saja ada orang yang memotong rumputnya dan menata tanaman liar itu. Dengan sedikit sentuhan tangan dan cat tembok, rumah ini bisa jadi keren.

Oh? Apakah ia belum memperkenalkan diri?

Arthur adalah seorang pemuda kelahiran Inggris yang baru saja diterima untuk belajar di sebuah SMA swasta yang cukup terkenal di Amerika. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia berumur 13 tahun. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu, Arthur hidup sendirian. Walaupun ada beberapa keluarga yang ingin mengadopsinya. Tapi Arthur menolak tawaran mereka, karena ia tahu bahwa mereka hanya mengincar harta warisan orangtua Arthur.

Ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ujian kelulusan SMP di Inggris. Ketika kepala sekolahnya merekomendasikan ia untuk masuk SMA di Amerika, Arthur menerimanya karena ia mengetahui kredit SMA tersebut cukup terkenal di mata dunia.

Setelah melewati beberapa ujian masuk (yang ia lewati dengan mudahnya), disinilah Arthur sekarang. Berdiri di depan rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Tampak sendirian dan mencolok.

Arthur baru saja berniat untuk masuk ke rumah itu ketika segerombolan anak kecil yang membawa bola melewati pagar rumahnya dan berteriak,

"Ah! Lihat! Ada orang di rumah hantu!"

Arthur mengernyit. Oke, dia memang sudah mendengar tentang 'cerita-cerita' aneh yang tak masuk akal tentang rumah ini. Tapi ia tak percaya. Ia hanya percaya kepada peri.

"Saya beli rumah ini plus hantunya. Main kesini ya!" Kata Arthur, ngaco bin ngasal.

Bukannya jawab, mereka malah berlari pergi sambil berteriak-teriak kepada teman mereka di sudut jalan, "Ada orang di rumah hantu!"

Arthur memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menempel di punggungnye sejak anak-anak itu pergi. Seperti ada orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk dari salah satu jendela lapuk. Ia yakin, sekelebatan bayangan tadi bukan hanya imajinasi.

Arthur menelan ludah dan berusaha mengangkat koper dengan tangan agak gemetar.

_Krieet_

Bunyi pintu tua yang terbuat dari kayu tidak membesarkan hati.

Rumah itu hanya satu lantai, tapi cukup luas dengan dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu dapur, satu ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Peralatan rumah tangganya sudah tersedia. Namun begitu Arthur menduduki salah satu kursi, kursi itu mengeluarkan suara protes yang terdengar seperti kayu retak.

Setelah beberapa jam membereskan dan menginspeksi seluruh rumah, Arthur memutuskan ia perlu membeli peralatan rumah tangga yang baru.

Arthur menaruh tasnya di salah satu kamar. Kamar itu bagus. Punya _double bed _dengan lemari _built-in_ dan meja belajar antik dengan desain yang agak aneh namun bisa dibilang eksotis. Atap-atapnya tinggi. Dindingnya dicat kuning-biru. Jelas pemilik rumah sebelumnya punya cita rasa yang cukup bagus.

Arthur membuka tasnya dan mulai membenahi pakaian. Seragam SMA barunya digantung di salah satu lemari. Ia meletakkan buku-buku pelajarannya di meja belajar yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Setelah selesai , ia duduk di tempat tidur, mengagumi kerja kerasnya.

Setelah melihat ke jam tangan yang terlilit di pergelangan tangannya, Arthur memutuskan untuk mandi.

Kamar mandinya keren. Arthur memutar keran dan membiarkan air mengalir ke _bathub _berwarna putih dengan ukuran sedang di sudut kamar mandi. Arthur mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan merasa semakin aneh.

Perasaan yang tadi dirasakannya saat ada di luar rumah kembali dirasakannya.

Seperti seseorang menatap punggungnya dengan tajam.

Arthur memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan itu dan meneruskan membuka bajunya.

"Hihi~"

_DEG!_

Arthur bersumpah jantungnya sempat berhenti saat ia mendengar tawa seseorang dari arah cermin besar yang terletak diatas wastafel.

'Oke…ini hanya sugesti…hanya sugesti,'

Arthur mengucapkan kata-kata itu didalam hati selama berkali-kali. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melihat cermin itu.

Hanya memastikan apakah dirinya masih waras atau tidak.

Terjadi detik-detik penuh ketegangan ketika Arthur mendekati cermin itu. Dalam hitungan satu, dua, TIGA!

HAP!

Bayangan Arthur balik menatapnya dari dalam cermin. Tidak ada yang aneh. Bahkan tawa yang mendirikan bulu kuduk tadi pun sudah menghilang.

Setelah memelototi (dan dipelototi) cermin itu selama beberapa saat, Arthur mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke dalam _bathub._

Setelah mandi dengan terburu-buru, Arthur keluar dari _bathub_ dan hampir terserimpet kakinya sendiri.

_Grep!_

Arthur hampir saja jatuh jika tidak ada orang yang memegangi tangannya. Syukurlah…..

Arthur membeku.

Oh tidak.

Benarkah tadi ada orang yang memegang tangannya dan mencegah supaya ia tidak jatuh?

Arthur menoleh ke tempat dimana 'orang' tadi _seharusnya_ berada. Kosong!

Arthur betul-betul merasa takut sekarang. Ia menyambar handuk putih dan berlari keluar kamar mandi. Ia menarik sepasanya piama dari kain _flannel_ dan mengenakannya dengan terburu-buru. Hal yang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang adalah tidur yang nyenyak. Mungkin besok pagi ia sudah kembali segar dan makhluk apapun yang tadi menertawakan dan memegang tangannya sudah kembali ke alam dimana seharusnya mereka berada.

Amin.

Arthur berguling ketempat tidurnya.

Ganti.

Ia _hampir _berguling ke tempat tidurnya jika tidak ada seseorang disana yang menempatinya duluan.

"Hey, _mon cheri~_"

Suara yang dihalus-maniskan itu malah membuat Arthur mual. Apalagi ketika ia melihat si empunya suara.

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang bergelombang dan mata biru menatapnya dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat, hampir transparan. Ia mengenakan apa yang Arthur duga baju _old-fashion_ model lama. Mungkin berasal dari satu atau dua abad yang lalu.

Reflek, Arthur mengambil senjata terdekat dan mulai memukuli pria mesum yang berani menyusup ke tempat tidurnya. Guling.

"MALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG!"

(Bentuk _past tense _dan _pha nik _dari 'maling')

Arthur berteriak dengan cempreng sementara ia memukulkan guling itu ke tubuh si pria mesum. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Arthur menyadari bahwa guling yang ia pukulkan KE pria mesum itu malah bertemu dengan kasur. Arthur menatap pria itu dengan tidak percaya sementara pria itu menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Percuma…kau tidak akan bisa memukulku kecuali jika aku mau kau memukulku, _mon cheri,_"

Kata-kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Arthur ngibrit sekencang-kencangnya dari kamar itu. Arthur menemukan sebuah lemari sapu dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di situ.

Blam.

Di sekitar Arthur sekarang adalah kegelapan total.

Arthur melingkarkan tangan ke tubuhnya sendiri, berharap ini cuma mimpi buruk dan kapanpun ia masih bisa terbangun dengan berkeringat diatas tempat tidur di Inggris.

Sepasang mata biru cerah dengan kacamata menatapnya dari kegelapan. Entah kenapa, Arthur bisa melihat mata itu walaupun kegelapan total menyelimutinya. Mata itu terlihat seperti lampu. Wajah pemilik mata biru itu muncul setelah beberapa saat.

Kali ini ia bertatapan dengan seorang pemuda. Tidak seperti pria mesum yang pucat tadi, pemuda ini terlihat sedikit berwarna. Rambut berwarna coklat muda membingkai wajah itu.

Setelah beberapa saat bertatapan dengan pemuda itu Arthur berpikir,"Aneh sekali jika aku bisa melihat pemuda ini. Bukannya disini tidak ada lampu? Aku baru tahu ada mata yang bisa bersinar seperti itu. Selain kucing tentunya,"

Hm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

BLAM!

Arthur membanting pintu dampai terbuka. Ia mundur dengan ketakutan. Pemuda itu mengikutinya keluar dari lemari sapu. Tapi anehnya, pemuda itu tidak perlu menunduk seperti Arthur untuk bisa keluar dari lemari.

Karena kepalanya menembus lemari itu.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-iapa k-k-k-k-au!" Gagap Arthur. Arthur ingin berteriak "Kau ini apa!" Tapi karena terdengar tidak sopan maka ia mengganti pertanyaannya.

Pemuda tadi tertawa. Bukan tawa yang mendirikan bulu kuduk. Tawa renyah yang membuat sekujur tubuh Arthur yang dingin terasa hangat. Wajah Arthur agak memerah.

"Aku Alfred. F. Jones! Senang bertemu denganmu! Kau pemilik rumah yang baru ya? Maafkan kelakuan aku dan Francis tadi. Itu penyambutan kami. Oh, apakah kau kenal dengan Francis? Dia yang rambutnya pirang agak bergelombang. Dia memang agak mesum. Tapi sebenarnay dia kesepian dan bosan, sama sepertiku. Maafkan dia ya! Apaka-" Makhluk bernama Alfred tadi terus mencerocos sebelum Arthur memotongnya.

"Kau tahu, titik dan koma dibuat karena suatu alasan." Kata Arthur. Rasa takut dan paniknya berganti dengan rasa ingin tahu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam rumah ini?

Alfred terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali tertawa. Kemudian ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menepuk pundak Arthur.

Plokk!

Kena.

"Kau lucu. Aku suka padamu," kata Alfred sambil tersenyum kecil. Arthur merasakan wajahnya memerah (lagi).

"_Bloody git_!"

"Aku bisa jadi **bloody **kalau aku mau. Lihat,"

Mata Arthur melebar ketika darah berwarna merah pekat bermunculan dari sekitar leher Alfred. Turun ke pundaknya, ke tangannya. Darah mengalir lewat mulutnya yang terbuka, menetes ke lantai. Matanya berubah menjadi dua lubang besar yang mengucurkan darah. Mengalir ke pipinya, dagunya, sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

_Well, _seharusnya begitu.

Tapi darah transparan itu menghilang begitu saja sebelum mencapai karpet merah yang melapisi lantai.

"Kau ini apa?" Tanya Arthur. Kekosongan mengisi kata-kata itu. Arthur sudah tidak dalam_ mood _untuk ketakutan. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam rumah ini-tidak-rumah_nya._

Darah dari tubuh Alfred menghilang sama cepat dengan munculnya. Tersenyum lebar pada Arthur dan membuka mulut untuk menjawab sebelum seseorang menyela mereka.

"Alfred? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seorang pemuda muncul dari balik tembok. Maksudnya, _betul-betul_ dari tembok. Karena Arthur tidak melihat ia berbelok untuk menghindari tembok. Ia berjalan melewatinya.

Pemuda itu mirip sekali dengan Alfred. Hanya saja, rambutnya agak bergelombang dan mata berwarna _lyla_ menatap Alfred dan Arthur secara bergantian dengan bingung. Wajah pucatnya sama transparan dengan si pria mesum.

"Mattie! Kau mengganggu bagian yang seru!"

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan menginterupsi pembicaraan kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Francis?"

Alfred menunjuk kearah kamar darimana Arthur berlari. Pemuda yang dpanggil Matthew mengangguk dan berjalan dengan ringan (seperti berjalan di udara) ke kamar itu.

"Jadi, _kalian _ini apa?" Ulang Arthur.

"_We are the living dead!_" Sahut Alfred bangga.

Apa katanya tadi?

Living...dead?

Mati...hidup...mati?

Oke.

Bruk!

Tubuh Arthur jatuh ke lantai. Matanya terpejam.

Ia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti,"Ini hanya mimpi," dan "_Bloody git,"_

"Ha? Kau pingsan?" Tanya Alfred dengan polos ke tubuh seorang Arthur yang tidak menjawab.

Karena dia memang sudah pingsan.

TBC.

Fiuh..capek juga *tabok*

Soooo…..gimana? Apakah dilanjutkan atau…?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

"**Living with the Dead"**

**Chapter II**

Genre: Horror, Romance, Comedy

Rating: T

Warning: USUK (Akhirnya!), disturbing image.

Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya

Arthur membuka mata dengan perlahan. Sinar matahari yang menyinari ruangan bercat kuning-biru menyebabkan ia harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata selama beberapa kali untuk menghalau cahaya masuk terlalu banyak.

Tunggu. Bukankah ini kamar yang kemarin? Tempat si pria mesum?

Setelah beberapa menit membeku, keringat dingin mengalir ke sisi alis tebalnya. _Gulp._

Memori tentang kejadian hari kemarin kembali terulang di otaknya.

Arthur hampir melonjak saat ia mendengar bunyi berderit kasur.

Arthur bertatapan dengan sepasang mata biru milik orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang beratatapan _face-to-face _ dengan Alfred, Hantu yang kemarin

Tunggu sekali lagi.

Hantu…..kemarin…_bloody git….._?

Oh. Begitu.

….

Entah kenapa, Arthur merasa biasa saja. Setelah tahun demi tahun melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain (bahkan orangtuanya hanya bisa bertatapan dan mengangkat alis saat Arthur menceritakan tentang _teman-teman_nya), Arthur tidak merasa _fobia_ dengan peri atau hal-hal sejenisnya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat hantu (maksudnya, hantu yang nyata) di depan hidungnya sendiri.

"Ha-ha-hantu?" Gumam Arthur kepada sesosok tubuh transparan yang sedang melayang di pinggir tempat tidur.

Alfred mengernyit ketika ia mendengar kata itu dilontarkan dari bibir Arthur yang agak gemetar.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil sebagai 'orang yang sudah tidak hidup'," Kata Alfred tegas. Matanya menatap jendela. Arthur menggelengkan kepala.

"Yang manapun kau memang sudah bukan orang hidup kan?" Kata Arthur.

Siing. Ada keheningan yang tidak nyaman.

Sesaat kemudian Arthur mulai menjambak rambutnya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari mimpi yang gila ini sambil berkata,"Ini tidak benar-benar terjadi, tidak benar-benar terjadi," Setiap satu kali tarikan nafas.

Alfred, yang sedang menatap jendela, perhatiannya teralihkan. Ia memegangi tangan Arthur, mencoba mencegah pemuda itu mencabut habis rambutnya.

"Hoi! Sadar, _old man_!" Apa kau mabuk?"

"Aku lebih memilih melihat hantu saat mabuk daripada melihat hantu saat sadar," Kata Arthur datar. Tangannya terkulai kembali ke sisinya. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa lemas. Jadi yang kemarin bukan mimpi?

"Oh iya. Jangan panggil aku '_Old man_'. Kau lebih tua dariku," Kata Arthur. Alfred memasang tampang tidak bersalah.

"Oh? Habis wajahmu sewaktu tidur mirip kakek-kakek. Kau tidak berhenti mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkin nanti kau mengalami penuaan dini,"

Bletak. Arthur memukul kepala Alfred dengan satu tangan. Gerakannya terlalu cepat sehingga Alfred tidak bisa mengelak.

Arthur mengira tangannya akan kembali melewati (atau menembus) tubuh Alfred seperti waktu ia memukul si pria mesum (Francis atau siapa namanya?). Tapi setelah mendengar jeritan protes Alfred dan merasakan tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut coklat muda milik Alfred, ia menyadari tangannya tepat sasaran.

_DEG!_

Jantung Arthur berdetak sedikit lebih kencang. Perasaan hangat menyelubungi tubuhnya dari puncak kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Arthur tahu ia seharusnya memindahkan tangannya yang masih terjalin dengan rambut Alfred. Tapi entah kenapa, tangannya tidak bisa bergerak. Lebih tepatnya tidak _ingin_ bergerak. Kontak sederhana dengan tubuh Alfred cukup membuat sistem saraf di tubuhnya lumpuh. Rasanya seperti bersentuhan langsung dengan kembang api.

Hangat.

Perasaan ini terlalu nyaman untuk ditolak.

Alfred menatap Arthur dengan pandangan aneh. Arthur menangkap pandangan itu dengan sudut matanya karena hampir seluruh bagian yang lain lebih tertarik dengan tangannya yang masih menyentuh rambut pemuda di depannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku,"

Arthur segera menarik tangannya dengan wajah memerah. Tidak sopan sekali dia ini! Aduh malunya! Mata Arthur tak lagi menatap Alfred, melainkan gagang pintu. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk kabur secepat kakinya bisa membawanya.

Alfred, tidak seperti dugaan Arthur, malah tersenyum dan menepuk pipi Arthur. Sentuhan kecil itu mampu membuat jantung Arthur kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Alfred menatap wajah Arthur lekat-lekat, membuat Arthur merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang membakar tulang itu.

Sesaat Alfred terlihat seperti hendak menciumnya. Tapi Arthur tidak pernah dicium oleh siapapun selain ibu dan ayahnya. Itupun jika menempelkan bibir dengan singkat ke pipi atau dahi dihitung ciuman. Tapi sekarang…Alfred akan menciumnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Alfred bukan makhluk hidup. Kalaupun dia hidup, mereka akan melanggar batas moral karena hubungan antara dua orang sesama jenis disebut terlarang.

"Arthur,"

Arthur mengerjap cepat. Bagaimana Alfred bisa tahu namanya?

Lalu

"Hey! Kalian _hot _sekali.. Boleh aku ikutan? Kita bisa _threesome_, kok,"

Alfred dan Arthur segera menarik diri mereka masing-masing menjauh ketika seorang pria dengan dialek Prancis yang kental memasuki ruangan dengan cara melayang dari atap-atap dan mendarat dengan mulus di dua kakinya. Mulut Arthur menganga lebar sementara pria itu tersenyum.

"Jangan buka mulutmu selebar itu, _Anglerette,_ kau terlihat seperti kodok."

"Siapa yang kodok, hah? Dasar kodok!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Francis, kenapa kau memanggilnya _Anglerette_? Bukankah itu artinya 'Inggris'?" Tanya Alfred, sama sekali _nggak nyambung _. Francis menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kurasa dia orang Inggris. Aksennya cocok," Komentar Francis.

"Tidak sopan," Gerutu Arthur. Mata Francis menajam sebelum ia berjalan ke arah Arthur dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur.

"Apa katamu, _Anglerette_? Sepertinya aku tidak mendengarmu," Tanya Francis dengan nada mengancam. Mata biru pucatnya berubah menjadi merah. Pupilnya melebar dan berubah warna menjadi kuning seperti ular.

"Francis, stop. Jangan menggodanya," Kata Alfred. Francis menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Alfred, "Oh, apakah _Al_ cemburu?" Goda Francis. Arthur, yang sedang berusaha menangkap nafasnya, kembali bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata Francis.

Alfred tidak menjawab. Alih-alih, ia malah menatap Francis dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan Francis untuk segera angkat kaki dari kamar itu. Francis menyadarinya dan mundur sambil mengangkat tangan, pura-pura ketakutan.

"_Oui, oui. _Kalian betul-betul tidak bisa bercanda ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Francis menembus pintu kamar Arthur, keluar dari kamar itu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Arthur tidak percaya. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya di tengah tempat tidur, sementara Alfred bertengger pada salah satu sisinya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kalian bisa menembus pintu. Tapi aku masih bisa menyentuhmu,"

Alfred tertawa.

"Aku bisa berjalan, menembus barang dan lain-lain. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuh mereka. Aku tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Tubuhku terikat di dunia yang lain. Tapi pikiranku masih ada disini. Jika dilihat dengan mata, jarak antara aku dan dunia ini sangat dekat. Tapi sebenarnya jarak itu sangat jauh. Menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu. "

"Tapi ketika aku bersentuhan dengan tubuh orang yang masih hidup, orang yang masih memiliki darah yang mengalir dan jantung yang berdenyut, aku bisa membuat diriku menjadi nyata. Seperti orang hidup. Walaupun aku tidak betul-betul hidup," Jelas Alfred. Arthur merasa ada yang ganjil dalam penjelasan itu. Tapi ia tetap diam. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, ia mengerti alasan mengapa tubuh Alfred menjadi lebih berwarna ketika menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Lalu, kenapa aku masih bisa melihatmu? Kenapa kau bisa menjadi nyata jika kusentuh?"

Alfred tersenyum penuh rahasia. Kemudian ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Arthur.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menjadi nyata ketika disentuh. Tapi dulu ada seseorang yang tinggal di rumah ini dan bisa melihatku. Mulanya dia ketakutan dan hendak lari, lalu kupegang tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat, ada perasaan lega yang mengalir di tubuhku. Dan aku dapat melihat tanganku menggenggam tangan orang itu. Rasanya seperti bisa bernafas lagi setelah seseorang membekapmu dengan sesuatu. Tapi ketika orang itu memberontak dan kabur, tubuhku kembali menjadi transparan," Ada nada mengeluh dalam suara Alfred.

"Dan kami hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang spesial_,_" Bisik Alfred di telinga Arthur

Sesaat Arthur bisa merasakan nafas Alfred yang berupa angin dingin di telinganya yang sensitif, membuat Arthur bergidik dengan sensasinya.

"O-orang seperti apa?" Tanya Arthur.

"Ada dua macam orang. Pertama,orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak dia lahir. Yang kedua, orang yang pernah melihat kematian namun berhasil lolos darinya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Biarlah. Sekarang, biarkan sang _hero _ini beraksi," Kata Alfred, kembali menyentuh Arthur dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi nyata. Kemudian ia menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya.

Bibir Arthur bersentuhan dengan bibir Alfred, menarik keduanya dalam sebuah euforia yang melampaui batas antara hidup dan mati. Kemudian otak Arthur mulai sadar dan berusaha menariknya dari sensasi memabukkan yang sedang diberikan Alfred kepadanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Selama semenit yang membingungkan, Arthur berpikir apakah seharusnya ia mendorong Alfred dan segera pindah dari rumah ini sebelum seluruh kewarasannya terenggut dengan menggenaskan.

'Kami berdua laki-laki. Aku tak seharusnya merasa seperti ini. Dia bukan manusia yang hidup. Dia bahkan _bukan _manusia,"

Tapi setelah bibirnya bergerak dengan bibir Alfred dan lidah mereka bertautan, Arthur tidak peduli apakah ia sedang mencium manusia atau hantu. Tidak peduli. Hal nyata di dunia saat ini hanyalah Alfred dan bibirnya yang _luar biasa _walaupun terasa dingin. Dan ada perbedaan yang benar-benar dirasakan antara bibir manusia yang hidup dan manusia yang _tidak hidup._

Sesaat rasanya seperti mencium jasad seseorang.

Selebihnya, Arthur tidak peduli. Tapi ada pertanyaan yang mengganggunya.

"Kemarin aku tidak bisa memukul Francis,"

Alfred menghela nafas. "Ingat apa yang kau gunakan? Guling. Bukan tangan,"

"Oh. Lalu bagaimana dengan-mmm,"

Alfred mendiamkan Arthur dengan bibirnya.

.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku balik?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Arthur berkacak pinggang dengan kesal. Alfred sedang duduk (lebih tepatnya melayang) diatas salah satu sofa ruang keluarga. Alfred sedang menyunyah hamburger yang beberapa saat lalu ia munculkan dari udara kosong. Alfred menatap Arthur, menghela nafas kemudian membuang hamburgernya. Seperti semua barang yang bisa ia munculkan dengan mudah dari udara, hamburger itu menghilang. Sama seperti _video games_ dengan model sangat kuno dan barang-barang lainnya. Selama setengah jam ini, ia tidak berhenti mengeluarkan barang-barang aneh. Ia tidak mempedulikan hal-hal yang lain. Bahkan Alfred mengabaikan teriakan Arthur saat Francis meng-_grepe-_nya di kamar mandi.

"Bersentuhan dengan tubuh manusia membuatku merasa hidup. Dan aku merindukan saat-saat aku bisa bernafas dulu. Selain itu…." Alfred membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung, membuat Arthur penasaran.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu."

"Itu bukan jawaban, _git_!" Teriak Arthur kesal. Ia tidak berani untuk menambahkan '_bloody' _karena takut kejadian yang kemarin kembali terulang.

"Karena kau manusia pertama yang tinggal disini selama hampir sepuluh tahun,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Yap. Memangnya apa lagi?"

Entah kenapa, hati Arthur terasa sedikit sakit ketika mendengar nada Alfred yang ringan menyatakan hal itu. Jadi, Alfred menciumnya hanya karena ia satu-satunya manusia yang ada disitu? Jika Arthur membawa seorang temannya bernama Natalia yang sedikit aneh tapi sangat cantik, akankah Alfred mencium Arthur? Atau ia malah memilih Natalia?

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," Kata Arthur. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit keras.

"Benarkaaaaaah?" Tanya Alfred.

"Berisik."

Arthur berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, meninggalkan Alfred yang sedang melayang di udara dengan wajah bingung.

"Ha? Apa aku salah?"

.

Arthur duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Baiklah, waktunya pemanasan.

Arthur menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil sebuah buku setebal empat setengah senti berjudul 'Ekonomi makro' dari tumpukan buku SMA barunya. Tepat ketika ia membuka lembar pertama dan membaca daftar isi buku tersebut, perutnya berbunyi menuntut untuk diisi. Arthur menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia makan di pesawat menuju Amerika dan kemarin malam ia melewatkan makan malam karena ketakutan. Arthur bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Ia melewati Francis yang sedang berbicara dengan…dengan…siapa namanya? Ah, ya. Matthew. Di ruang tamu. Matthew _terlihat_ sedang duduk di sofa, sementara Francis melayang di atas kepalanya. Arthur mendekati mereka dan menyadari bahwa Matthew tidak _menduduki_ sofa itu. Francis melihat Arthur dan segera mendekatinya sambil bertepuk tangan dengan ceria.

"Ah, _mon cheri_! ..Masih terlihat _seksi_ seperti di kamar mandi," Francis mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Arthur yang dibalas dengan tatapan "_Fuck off_"

"Tidak usah pedulikan Francis. Kau Arthur kan? Senang berkenalan denganmu," Kembaran Alfred mengulurkan tangan transparan yang menjadi padat begitu Arthur menyentuhnya untuk bersalaman.

"Sama-sama. Permisi," Gumam Arthur. Ia segera melangkah menjauh dan mengangguk dengan sopan.

Tangannya sudah menggenggam gagang pintu ketika Francis nyeletuk.

"Aku tidak melihat Alfred. Kemana dia?"

Arthur bisa merasakan Francis dan Matthew menatap bagian belakang kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan dingin yang tiba-tiba menghampiri tengkuknya. Arthur mengangkat bahu, bahkan tidak tertarik untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku pergi,"

.

Arthur berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang tertawa riang gembira. Ia baru saja pergi ke sebuah restoran untuk sarapan. Atau makan siang.

Mata Arthur menangkap sebuah gedung besar berwarna coklat dengan papan bertuliskan '_National Library' _di depannya. Arthur tersenyum lebar. Tempat yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Arthur segera mendorong pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani. Ia disambut oleh seorang pemuda yang mengenakan syal dengan rambut abu-abu dan wajah menyeramkan di meja resepsionis yang langsung tersenyum begitu Arthur melihat ke arahnya. Senyum itu bukan jenis senyum ramah. Senyum itu lebih berkesan dingin. Arthur menatap mata pemuda itu dan mata hijaunya menemukan warna ungu yang agak langka untuk warna mata. Orang Inggris maupun Amerika. Mungkin pemuda ini dari Rusia atau sekitarnya. Arthur pernah membaca di suatu tempat bahwa warna mata orang-orang Rusia agak berbeda. Mereka juga punya model badan tinggi besar, persis pemuda di depannya. Tapi hal itu relatif karena bukan hanya orang Rusia yang berbadan besar.

"Ah, _privyet_. Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini," Sapa si pemuda. Aksen yang agak asing di telinga Arthur mewarnai kata-katanya. Arthur tersenyum sopan dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Arthur. Aku baru saja pindah dari Inggris kemarin,"

"_Da. _Namaku Ivan. Aku _librarian _disini. Senang bertemu denganmu, Arthur," Kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Ivan. Dialek aneh itu semakin kuat di lidahnya.

"Sama-sama,"

"Jadi..buku apa yang kau cari?"

"Um..sebetulnya aku ingin mencari informasi tentang Old Pichard Loft,"

"Bukankah itu terletak dua blok dari sini?"

"Eh..iya. Aku tinggal disana,"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mencari informasi mengenai rumahmu sendiri?"

"Ah.. ada banyak alasan. Dimana aku bisa menemukan buku tentang Old Pichard Loft?"

"Ini," Ivan menyarahkan sebuah buku bersampul kulit berwarna hitam. Buku itu terlihat cukup tua dengan judul 'Streets History in America' berwarna emas. Arthur menerima buku itu dengan tangan terulur dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. Arthur membalikkan badan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang sepi di salah satu sudut perpustakaan ketika Ivan memanggil namanya.

"Arthur, _da._ Aku ingin berbicara denganmu nanti. Setelah perpustakaan tutup jam tiga. Boleh?"

Arthur mengangguk. Ivan tersenyum dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Arthur. Arthur terdiam.

Ada apa? Kenapa ia merasakan perubahan dalam nada suara Ivan? Arthur memandang Ivan yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa raut wajah Ivan terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

Apakah Ivan tahu sesuatu mengenai rumah Arthur?

Mungkin Ivan tahu sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai Alfred dan rumahnya. Arthur harus menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. Nanti.

Arthur menemukan tempat duduk yang nyaman di meja yang terletak di sebelah lemari berisi deretan buku-buku tua. Ia duduk dan mulai membuka lembaran pertama buku itu. Ia mencari nama tempat dimana ia tinggal sekarang.

'Ah!' Pikir Arthur penuh kemenangan setelah beberapa menit mencari,'Old Pichard Loft, halaman 213'

Arthur segera mencari halaman 213. Matanya menelusuri beberapa baris, melewatkan bagian yang tidak penting. Mulut Arthur menganga ketika ia membaca barisan yang selanjutnya, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara walaupun ia ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

"_Old Pichard Loft. 1835. 3 september. Tiga orang pemuda dibunuh dengan menggenaskan. Diduga pelaku orang luar. Ketiga korban ditemukan oleh tetangga yang mencium bau bangkai pada keesokan harinya. Korban dimutilasi dengan biadab oleh pelaku. Ketiga korban termasuk Alfred., Matthew Williams dan Francis Bonnefoy. Alfred dan Matthew adalah saudara orangtua mereka diketahui sudah meninggal dan mereka hidup dibawah tanggungan sanak keluarga mereka walaupun mereka bersikeras untuk tinggal sendiri(dikutip dari wawancara dengan salah seorang sanak keluarga yang menolak menyebutkan namanya). Sedangkan Francis (menurut kesaksian teman para korban) adalah teman dekat dari kedua bersaudara tersebut. Pada hari yang naas itu, Francis diduga sedang menginap di rumah Alfred dan Matthew untuk mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah (ketiga korban bersekolah di SMA yang sama dan duduk di kelas satu). Tapi orang asing masuk melalui pintu depan dan membunuh mereka. Diduga pelaku hanya ingin mencuri sesuatu, namun ketahuan. Karena itu ia melenyapkan ketiganya. Pelaku menggunakan senjata tajam berupa kapak berlumuran darah yang ditemukan dibawah jendela yang terbuka. Sejak saat itu, Old Pichard Loft dikosongkan. Beberapa penghuni yang sempat tinggal di sana sebelum pindah rumah bersaksi bahwa mereka mendengar suara tertawa dari arah cermin dan menemukan sepasang mata biru menatap mereka ketika mereka membuka lemari sapu. Muncul gosip-gosip yang menyatakan bahwa rumah tersebut dihantui oleh ketiga pemuda malang yang dendam kepada pembunuh mereka, walaupun sampai saat ini hanya sebatas rumor palsu yang beredar. Tahun 1836 kasus ini ditutup karena tidak ada kesaksian dan bukti yang cukup jelas untuk melanjutkan kasus."_

Rumor palsu? Jadi penulis artikel ini belum tahu ya?

Arthur tidak sanggup untuk membaca kelanjutannya. Sisa artikel itu hanya berisi komentar para tetangga serta belasungkawa teman-teman sekolah mereka dan penjelasan lebih mendetail tentang analisis cara membunuh si pelaku serta beberapa nama yang diduga sebagai pelakunya. Dibawah artikel itu tertempel sebuah foto hitam putih yang menangkap wajah wajah tiga orang pemuda yang sedang tertawa ceria, melambai pada kamera. Walaupun gambar itu berwarna hitam putih, tapi Arthur dapat merasakan hawa kehidupan dari sorot mata ketiganya. Dan Arthur mengenali wajah-wajah ini.

Di samping kiri, Alfred, tertawa paling lebar dan matanya terlihat bercahaya. Ia membuat tanda '_peace_' dengan jarinya. Di tengah, Matthew tersenyum malu-malu. Saudara kembar dan temannya mendekapnya dari masing-masing sisi. Di samping kanan, Francis, terlihat paling dewasa. Arthur salah mengira ia sebagai pria dewasa. Ternyata ia masih seumuran dengan Arthur sekarang. Francis melambaikan tangan pada kamera dan tersenyum meluap dari wajah ketiganya. Foto ini menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa mereka adalah sahabat dekat.

Di bawah foto itu adalah foto (hitam putih) yang menampakkan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti dapur, dan Arthur merasa ia pernah mengunjungi ruangan itu saat ia menginspeksi rumahnya. Bukankah itu dapur yang sekarang jadi miliknya?

Tapi dapur yang ada di foto itu jauh berbeda dengan dapurnya sekarang.

Terdapat banyak bercak gelap di dinding dapur. Arthur dapat melihat goresan memanjang dimana-mana. Dan diatas goresan itu terdapat apa yang Arthur duga sebagai darah pekat. Tempat si pelaku mengayunkan kapak tanpa belas kasihan ke kepala Alfred atau Matthew atau mungkin Francis. Melihat dari dapur yang setengah hancur itu, terlihat jelas kalau si pelaku mengayunkan kapak dengan membabi buta. Arthur dapat melihat _police line _di sekeliling dapur itu. Mungkin untuk mencegah orang-orang yang mencoba mengintip atau melihat-lihat keadaan dapur itu.

Mendadak Arthur merasakan rasa simpati yang sangat besar kepada ketiga hantu tersebut.

Arthur menutup buku tersebut dan melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 2.30.

Sudah selama itukah?

Arthur bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah meja resepsionis tempat Ivan tadi berada. Ia melihat Ivan dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ivan," Sapa Arthur. Ivan menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Arthur. Arthur mengulurkan buku yang tadi dibacanya ke tangan Ivan.

"Ah. Kau sudah membaca semuanya?"

"Iya. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu,"

"_Da._ Sama-sama. Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu. Tolong tunggu sebentar,"

Ivan menyambar jaketnya dari kursi terdekat dan berdiri. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat sebahu yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Arthur,"

Arthur mengikuti langkah Ivan keluar dari perpustakaan. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam sampai akhirnya Ivan membimbingnya ke sebuah taman yang cukup ramai. Ivan menemukan sebuah kursi panjang yang kosong dan mengajak Arthur untuk duduk di sana.

"Kau pemilik baru Old Pichard Loft,_da_?"

Saat Arthur mengangguk, Ivan kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau, eh, bertemu dengan tiga _orang _yang sebetulnya bukan pemilik rumah itu berkeliaran?" Kata Ivan. Arthur menarik nafas pendek.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku ingin memberimu peringatan, _da_,"

"Peringatan? Peringatan macam apa?"

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap salah satu dari mereka,"

"Oh," Arthur tertawa kecil. Ia memang harus berhati-hati terhadap Francis karena si kodok itu bisa muncul kapan saja, dimana saja dan mulai menggerayangi Arthur, "Aku tahu. Yang mana yang harus kuhindari?"

"Yang bermata biru," Kata Ivan. Nah, itu dia. Francis bermata biru.

"..dan memakai kacamata," Lanjut Ivan. Arthur membeku di tempatnya duduk.

Alfred? Ia harus berhati-hati dengan _Alfred_?

Si _bloody git_?

"**Alfred**?"

"_Da._ Seingatku namanya memang Alfred." Kata Ivan.

Arthur tidak percaya ini. Dari kemarin malam dan tadi pagi, Alfred tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Apapun yang salah. Hanya dua ciuman kecil, dan itu tidak mengubah apapun. Betul kan?

Apakah Alfred tidak melakukan hal yang salah padanya, atau Alfred _belum _melakukan hal yang salah padanya?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Alfred?"

"_Nyet. _Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi tolong, berhati-hatilah padanya. Kumohon,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi telepon genggam. Ivan meraih ke salah satu saku celananya dan menekan tombol sebelum berbicara.

"_Privyet. _Apa? Oh. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana,"

Tut (Bukan kentut. #author mulai rusuh). Ivan memutuskan sambungan. Arthur masih menatap Ivan dengan penasaran sebelum Ivan berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Arthur berdiri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Arthur _,"_

"Sama-sama,"

"Ini pertemuan pertama kita. Dan kuharap ini tidak jadi pertemuan terakhir,"

"Ah? Iya," Arthur mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka baru saja bertemu. Kenapa Ivan bilang pertemuan terakhir?

Ivan tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. Arthur pun ikut melangkah keluar dari taman dan menengok ke sekelilingnya. Ia baru menyadari langitnya sudah berganti warna dan bis yang berhenti mulai sepi.

"_Bloody hell_! Aku harus berjalan 30 menit lebih untuk sampai ke rumah!"

.

_Krieet_. Bunyi pintu depan masih sama seperti tadi. Arthur melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Setelah beberapa saat berdiri ia menyadari keheningan yang agak menusuk. Kemana Alfred dan kawan-kawan?

"Aku belajar saja," Gumam Arthur kepada dirinya sendiri.

Arthur mulai berjalan ke kamarnya. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Entah hanya perasaannya, atau kamar ini memang terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya? Arthur berjalan ke salah satu jendela yang masih terbuka dan menutupnya. Hawa dingin itu masih terasa.

Arthur memutuskan untuk segera belajar dan tidur secepat mungkin. Ia duduk di meja belajarnya, menarik sebuah agenda hitam dan mulai menulis.

Sebut Arthur banci, tapi jangan jika masih ingin hidup. Arthur senang menulis apa yang disebut para remaja cewek dengan _diary_. Tapi Arthur lebih suka menyebutnya buku harian, agar tidak terdengar terlalu _cewek. Kecewek-cewekan. _Dia laki-laki, demi Tuhan!

Arthur membuka sebuah lembaran kosong yang terlewatkan. Kemarin ia tisak sempat untuk berpikir dengan jernih, apalagi menulis buku harian. Dengan tiga hantu berjoget di sekitarnya? Kau gila.

_8 December_

_Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang kualami. Aku punya tiga hantu di rumahku yang baru. Hantu! Oke, awalnya kukira aku takut. Tapi..tidak terlalu. Lagipula setelah semua peri dan kuda terbang itu, sepertinya hantu bisa jadi teman yang cukup hebat. Maksudku, seberapa banyak orang di dunia yang bisa berteman dengan hantu?_

_Yang pertama adalah pemuda pirang mesum bernama Francis. Mirip dengan namanya, kurasa ia berasal dari Prancis. Dia sangat senang menempelkan tangannya ke setiap bagian tubuh orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Menyeramkan._

_Yang kedua adalah….ehm..seingatku namanya Matthew. Dia cukup pendiam. Kurasa kami akan jadi sobat baik. Hantu yang ketiga…dia sedikit berbeda dari kedua hantu lainnya._

_Namanya Alfred. Dia bermata biru dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda. Kulitnya putih dan ia memakai kacamata. Menurutku dia agak tampan (Oh tidak, benarkah aku menulis ini?).Tapi dia hantu yang sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu, dia menciumku tadi pagi. Entah kenapa, alasannya agak membuatku kecewa. Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'merasa hidup' dan 'karena kau adalah manusia pertama dalam sepuluh tahun yang tinggal di sini'. Alasan macam apa itu? Oke, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu jika bersentuhan dengannya. Seperti perasaan yang kau rasakan saat orang yang kau sukai mengajakmu pergi kencan atau semacamnya._

_Tapi aku bingung. Dia bukan manusia yang hidup. Dia bahkan sudah bukan manusia. Tapi aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengannya sejak aku menatap matanya di lemari bawah tangga. Jantungku berdebar-debar ketika dia menyentuhku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tangan Arthur berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan menulis. Wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

_Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya._

Arthur mendengar seseorang tertawa di belakangnya. Meskipun itu tawa renyah yang ia dengar kemarin, tapi kali ini tawa itu membuat aliran darahnya terhenti.

"'Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya?' Wow, kau manis sekali, _Iggy_,"

Arthur cepat-cepat menutup buku itu, hampir membantingnya ke meja supaya menutup. Wajahnya yang memerah sudah berganti menjadi putih pucat. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. _Tidak!_

Sejak kapan Alfred ada di belakangnya?

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-" Arthur ingin menyanyakan kenapa Alfred ada disini, tapi sepertinya mulutnya tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang tepat.

"'K'? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Alfred sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? _Baka, baka_! _American no bakaaaaa_!" Jerit Arthur kesal saat ia mulai mengumpat Alfred dalam bahasa berbeda. Alfred nyengir tak berdosa.

"Kira-kira sejak kau mulai menulis namaku,"

Arthur semakin pucat, sementara cengiran Alfred semakin lebar.

Setelah darahnya kembali mengalir, tanpa sadar Arthur meraih ke depan dan mulai memukul setiap jengkal tubuh transparan Alfred yang bisa dicapainya.

"Ouch! Auw! Stop!"

Arthur mengabaikan protes kesakitan Alfred. Ia terus memukuli Alfred tanpa menyadari ia telah mendesak Alfred sampai ke pinggir tempat tidur.

Detik berikutnya mereka berdua terguling ke tempat tidur. Posisinya berubah. Sekarang Arthur menatap wajah Alfred. Wajah Alfred berada tepat di atas wajahnya sendiri.

Mata biru Alfred yang luar biasa cerah menatapnya dengan sesuatu yang belum Arthur lihat saat mereka bertatapan sebelumnya . Tatapan Alfred turun dari mata Arthur ke hidungnya, ke pipinya. Sampai Arthur merasakan mata Alfred sedang memandangi bibirnya. Arthur kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berkata-kata. Mereka terus bertatapan selama beberapa menit sebelum magnet asing menarik wajah keduanya untuk mendekat dan terus mendekat.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, membuat kembang api meledak di dalam kepala Arthur. Pada menit pertama, itu hanya sentuhan antara kulit dengan kulit, tapi ketika Arthur merasakan jilatan lidah yang lembut pada bibirnya, Arthur membuka mulutnya dengan lebih dari sekadar senang hati. Lidah Alfred segera memasuki mulutnya dan menyapu rongga mulut Arthur, membuatnya mendesah dalam nikmat. Sensasi dari lidah dingin Alfred di mulutnya yang hangat membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi panas. Dan hormon remajanya menggelegak, meminta lebih dari ini. Meminta Alfred meneruskan gerakan lidahnya yang terampil dan tidak pernah melepaskannya. Tapi ia tahu ia harus melepaskan Alfred untuk mengambil nafas.

Setelah beberapa menit, Alfred belum juga melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Arthur. Malah sepertinya ia bertambah semangat untuk menjelajahi mulut milik Arthur yang sudah mulai gelagapan mencari nafas. Arthur menarik-narik rambut Alfred.

"Mmm! Nnnnh! Aah…"

Arthur menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, menghirup udara yang telah Alfred curi darinya selama beberapa menit terakhir. Ia melayangkan tatapan kesal kepada Alfred yang dibalas dengan kecupan pendek di bibir sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Maaf. Aku lupa kau masih harus bernafas. Hehe," Alfred menjulurkan lidahnya.

Arthur kembali memagut bibir Alfred, mengajak lidah Alfred bertarung untuk dominasi. Walaupun sudah jelas siapa yang memenangkan pertarungan itu. Tangan Alfred yang dingin mulai mengusap-ngusap punggung Arthur, turun ke bagian bawahnya dan meremas pantat Arthur. Arthur segera menarik bibirnya dari bibir Alfred dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Alfred tersenyum dan memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Arthur. Ia menemukan sebuat titik yang halus dan menjilat titik itu dengan lembut sebelum mengisapnya pelan. Arthur mengerang karena perlakuan Alfred, tangannya menarik rambut Alfred dengan setengah hati.

"Kau punya pantat yang seksi," Puji Alfred di leher Arthur, membuat seluruh wajah Arthur berwarna merah semerah mawar yang baru merekah. Arthur memukul lengan Alfred untuk komentar seksi itu. Alfred tertawa dan memeluk pinggang Arthur, mengenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Arthur.

Hening.

"Hei. Aku akan kecewa jika hanya itu yang kau lakukan, _git,_" Gumam Arthur. Alfred menarik wajahnya dari dada Arthur dan menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Betulkah barusan Arthur meminta…?

Alfred nyengir dengan nista. Ia memposisikan tubuh Arthur dengan lebih nyaman di bawah tubuhnya sendiri sebelum menjilat cuping telinga Arthur. Arthur bergetar karena sentuhan Alfred.

Alfred kembali mencium Arthur, kali ini jauh lebih bernafsu. Ketika lidah Alfred memasuki mulutnya, Arthur memeluk leher Alfred dan menariknya lebih dekat untuk melanjutkan apa yang telah terjadi.

TBC.

*Ngoos-ngoosan* Oke. Chapter ini selesai!

Hehe..dari sini mulai USUK-nya.

Umm..sebelum anda menekan tombol 'back' karena sakit mata membaca fic nggak bermutu ini, saya mau nanya.

Ngerasa nggak sih ini fic _super duper random_?

Saya baca lagi dari awal dan saya mikir,"Oh my god, gali kubur yuk," dan mulai mikir batu untuk nisan bagusan warna apa. Merah kuning hijau apa putih aja?

Oke. Kok saya jadi curcol. Eniwei, saya bikin _list _hal-hal _random _di fic ini dan jadinya lumayan aneh. Silahkan baca sendiri.

Hantu yang jadi nyata kalo disentuh sama manusia.

Sumpah, ini aneh abis. Karena saya juga nggak habis pikir kalo hantu kesentuh manusia bisa jadi nyata, gimana nasib kita? Kesenggol orang yang kakinya udah nggak napak. Euh. Nggak keren.

National Library

Saya juga nggak tau ini beneran ada apa nggak. Tapi saya butuh perpustakaan. Daripada saya kasih nama 'Mbah marijan's Library' danTapi nggak ada yang mau baca disana, kan kasian si Ivan.

Yang terakhir kasus pembunuhannya Alfred dkk. Bener deh, pas nulis jadi sedih sendiri.

Old Pichard Loft juga sebenernya bukan nama rumah. Tapi saya ambil dari salah satu novel yang saya baca berjudul "Girl, nearly 16: Absolute Torture" Jadi, cewek ini mesti liburan jauh dari pacarnya demi ketemu ayahnya yang tinggal di Old Pichard Loft, , Cornwall. Nah, saya dapet ide dari situ.

Eh iya, di chapter ini saya bikin Alfred OOC abis-abisan. Kalo nggak dibikin begitu, ntar saya kumat (apa hubungannya?). Maksud saya, kalo nggak dibikin begitu, nanti Romance-nya nggak berasa. Oke? ;)

Akhir kata namun bukan akhir dunia, saya nge-post ini lebih 4 hari lebih cepet karena minggu depan saya mau UUB atau semesteran. Saya nggak yakin bisa bersatu dengan laptop pada hari sabtu atau minggu karena pasti disita sama emak saya supaya saya konsen belajar. Chapter 3 pun sepertinya bakalan agak telat. Maaf yaa!

Sekarang saya mau bales review anon.

Shinki Mendokusai: Makasih! Makasih! Hehe…jadi malu. *Tersipu-sipu* Ini udah di update! Makasih ya udah ngereview! :D *Sujud penuh hormat*

Rin nggak login: Mungkin nanti saya masukkan FraCan. Hehee…tergantung ceritanya Alfred sama Arthur dulu nih *Gaje sendiri* Makasih udah ngereview! *Cium tangan*

Nyasar-tan males login: Hehe..kenapa males login? Makasih yaa udah ngereview! Padahal ini gaje banget-_- Makasih! *Tadi cium tangan sekarang cium kaki*

Brb lenyap.

Hadiah berupa piring cantik dari toko terdekat bagi siapapun yang berkenan mereview


End file.
